Legacies: Issue 2
Welcome!! This is the SECOND issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Callahan If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- January 21st, 2201 While the others took on their chosen enemies, Kurenai and the man that was supposedly possessed a demon paced around in circles, getting closer to each other as Kurenai summoned his Katana while the man generated two fire claws over his arms. Kurenai: You... what's your name? Kurenai pointed his sword at the man as a shadowy apparition appeared behind the man. Man: Me? I'm William Campbell! Who the hell are you?! He raised his claws up in a fighting stance. Apparition: I am Ifrit... a denizen of Hell who seeks revenge! The legendary Akuryou has slain my family, and I will stop at nothing to avenge them! Kurenai: How stereotypical... and convenient. The Son of Akuryou stands right in front of you. Kurenai mockingly bowed to Ifrit and William. Will: Aku- what?! The hell are you talking about? What's so stereotypical and convenient?! Will doesn't realize that he's possessed by a demon, so he think Kurenai's talking to him. Ifrit: Then my revenge is at hand! I shall rip you to pieces and feast on your flesh! Kurenai: That sounds so cheesy... Kurenai held back a laugh as best as he could before taking a battle stance. Will: Fuck off! I don't get you at all... fucking weirdo... He charged at Kurenai as Ifrit roared behind him before disappearing into Will's body. Kurenai dashed even faster at Will, slashing upwards as Will brought his claws down. Their attacks hit each other, sending Will flying and Kurenai into the ground. As Will flew in the air, he pointed one of his claws behind him and blasted fire out, sending him towards Kurenai as he let out a battle cry and prepared to punch his opponent with his other claw. Kurenai: Haven't fought one of these fucks in a while... He shook his head and crawled out of the ground, only to be punched deeper into it as Will's punch connected. Oh, fuck off! Kurenai absorbed his sword into his demon arm before holding it out, creating a spectral copy that proceeded to push Will off. Will: You stealing my powers?! He pushed against Kurenai's spectral arm by increasing the amount of flames produced. Kurenai: Nah, I was born with this shit. But you are exactly where I need you to be... He closed his fist, causing the spectral arm to grab the claw. Kurenai then smashed Will into the ground repeatedly before tossing him into the air and pulling himself towards Will. He summoned his sword again and unsheathed it in the blink of an eye before executing a rapid series of slashes on Will. Will was able to resist the sword attacks because Ifrit appeared to take the attack for him despite Will being unable to see it. Ifrit then grabbed Kurenai's sword by the blade and threw him into the ground. Ugh... fucking demons... Atlas and Kyle turn to view the commotion of Kurenai and his enemy fighting, so he smirks and looks at Kyle, dashing at him. Kyle, while frowning, pointed at Atlas, making the riot people dash at him. Atlas’s eyes glow arctic blue as lightning emits from his arms; in which he jumps in the air, spins and slams his fist into the rooftop, making lightning travels through rooftop and zap everyone coming at him. He jumps over their stunned bodies and does a front-flip kick down at Kyle, but he simply steps back. Kyle: Impressive! But I’ve taken on villains much more creative than you. He reached to his back and pulled something from his belt. He held his palm shut as he threw a little button object at Atlas. He looked confused and suddenly light emits from the object into a flash bang, blinding Atlas. Atlas: Agh! He holds his eyes, then opens them, but sees Kyle’s blurry figure directly in front of him. He panics and tries to swing at Kyle, but tanks the hit and punches Atlas with heavy punches, then side kicking him off the rooftop. Kyle: Come on! You wanted to stop me, right?! Atlas’s body hit the ground, and he groaned as his eyes glowed gold, giving him his vision back. Kyle jumped down to the ground and sprinted at Atlas. Atlas got into a fighting stance as Kyle spun around and sent his right fist at his Atlas’s abdomen then neck, but Atlas blocked both hits. Kyle then jumped up, doing a swipe kick at his head, but Atlas quickly read this and crouched. After Kyle landed, he turned to face Atlas once more but Atlas was in the air with his knee hitting his face, sending him into the building behind him. The shield on his back protects him from too much damage but Atlas keeps up on the assault and punches his abdomen with three swings then punches his face. Each punch creates a mini crater behind Kyle from where Atlas hit him. Kyle’s face does not seem to take damage and he smirks. Atlas: Nice exoskeleton! Maybe you wouldn’t be so tough if I tore it off of you? He launching a right hook at Kyle but he grabbed Atlas’s fist with his left hand and punched Atlas multiple times with his right fist, not loosening his grip on Atlas’s fist. He then releases his grip and does a 360 spin kick into Atlas’s chest, sending him into the street. The other rioters were escaping due to Kyle communicated with them to via Bluetooth earphone. Why d- As he started talking and turned to Kyle, he sprinted into the street, grabbing the back bumper of a parked car, spinning his body and the car around him then letting it go. The car launches at Atlas and all he can do is block as it hits him with huge force, sending him flying into another car, sandwiching him. Atlas: Shit… He begins to push the car off of him as Kyle walks to Atlas menacingly. Meanwhile, Jack was busy fighting Lilith, he learned that so far, she was strong, can fly, scream loudly, and fire energy blasts from her hands, and was apparently bulletproof. He washiding behind a car whilst camouflaged, trying to catch his breath, Lilith flipped the car over and continued to look for him, as she was not able to see him as of currently. Out of nowhere, something some kind of webbing covered her mouth, and was kicked away by something, Jack finally revealed himself. Jack: So the heroic Succubus does facials as well, huh? The moment she tried to scream, the webbing on her mouth shifted and started going down her throat a bit, and he noticed when he tried to sharpen it to harm her, she was durable enough to not mind it, and she was pretty much oxygen independent ''She swallows! ''He quipped whilst clapping, but quickly ducked an energy blast and she flew straight at him. Lilith: I FHILL HERROY HOU! Jack jumped over her, but she was able to grab his leg and slam him into a building. She proceeded to try and strangle him, while he started to punch her face, this prompted her to push him through the building with a mighty shove. Due to him being distracted, she removed her "web gag", and glared at him '''YOU BASTARD! '''And with that final word, she screamed at him which made him yell, he could every part of him being attacked, his organs, the xenocyte, due to his hearing being on above average levels at the time, he was even dazed. She stopped after two minutes, believing he was dead, she was about to fly off and assist any of her allies, until she heard a dark chuckle emanate from inside the building. Before She knew it, she was tackled onto the ground on her belly, a clawed hand gripping the back of her head by her hair, which was pulled to mouth level of her attacker. When she glanced a bit, she could see a maw of teeth and a long tongue. Jack: To be honest, I like you cherry, actually have a poster of you at my house. And really, I'm having loads of fun. So get ready, because things are about to get bruta- ! '''He was interrupted by her flying up, and crashing backdown onto him, and to both figures, this fight got more interesting.' 'Izaak stood there watching as Ralph charged at him with the blood blade raised. He was too shocked, not knowing how to react. Izaak looked around and saw small objects laying around, so he tapped his foot on the ground and caused many small objects to levitate and circle him like a tornado. The blade hit the trash tornado and dispersed, splattering liquid blood on the floor.' Ralph: That won't protect you. I'll tear through there easily enough. 'Izaak clenched his fist, sending all the junk flying outwards from him, staggering Ralph.' Urg, bundles of trash won't save you. 'Izaak was now exposed, and so turned and ran to a nearby wall. He easily ran up the wall, heading to the roof and standing there.' You're going to run? Cowardly. Izaak: *Okay, I've never fought someone with powers like this before. But it's just blood, can't be that hard?* 'Izaak stomped his foot and used his PK to rip a chunk of concrete out of the roof and hover it. He then launched it at Ralph, who quickly cut himself and produced a long blood blade that sliced the concrete in half so it missed him. As soon as his blood blade hit, it flopped back into liquid form, splattering high enough to spray droplets of blood onto Izaak's face.' *Holy crap! Okay, can't get near him.* Ralph: Would you come down from there?! Or should I come up there and throw you down? 'Izaak didn't respond despite his raised voice. Ralph looked and nodded at some of his underlings, as several rioters walked up to the building and started climbing it, or entering and taking the stairs.' Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to run from a fight? To disrespect elders? Nothing? Fine, I'll wait for you when you're ready. Izaak: Crap, crap, crap! *They're coming up, what do I do?!* 'He hears a whisper in his ear, an eerie, cold and husky voice. He instantly knew it was a spirit from the Spectral Plane.' *No, not now! I'm in trouble!* Spirit: ''I see your problem, but don't worry boy, this'll help. Create a shockwave through the building when they all get to the top. Send em' tumbling back down. That'll give you time to clear your thoughts. Izaak: *Uh, okay!* He went to the centre of the roof and jumped up, using his Levitation to float slightly higher, then he used PK to slam himself down onto the roof, which sent a powerful vibration as soon as the rioters were at the roof. They all fell back, some hitting the ground. However, some arrived via the roof entrance that weren't staggered back. *It worked! But there's more! What now? Hello?* There was no answer. Izaak swore to himself then watched as three rioters charged up their hands with different powers. Rioter: Child, your fight is hopeless. Leave now. Izaak: Uh, no thanks. Can't let your bosses tear this city apart. Rioter: So ignorant. That'll kill you. Izaak: Yeah, sure! He runs forward and prepares to kick one, but the other two blast him with combined energies which push him back. He gets up slightly hurt. Ow... *Okay, think, need something new. I've built up quite some spectral energy right? Now do something with it...* Izaak concentrates on himself, focusing on modifying his abilities with his built-up energy. His eyes open as he breathes out a lot of air from his mouth, and his skeleton shivers. He sends out a wave of cool air, then claps his hands at it, causing a reaction that freezes the three rioters quickly, and makes the atmosphere around him become colder. Woah! New power! *I also didn't know I could do that shockwave thing... Oh boy I wanna try something!* The remaining rioters reached the roof, several of them. Rioters: Get down now! Izaak: Uh, alright! He runs past them and jumps off the building, slowly descending down to the ground but while holding Psychokinetic energy within his body. When he hits the ground, a powerful shockwave is sent through the floor, greatly staggering the riot leader Ralph, who was waiting on the ground. Awesome! Ralph: Grr, at least you returned. Ready to fight properly? My scars are starting to heal boy... Izaak: Ha, try to attack me, villain! Ralph: Hmph. Alright. He uses his switchblade to cut a small incision on the tip of his index finger, as blood leaks out and forms a whip on his finger, which he whips around the air as a test. He whips Izaak with it, leaving a deep mark on his arm. Izaak: Ow! He looks at the switchblade as a light wave emits from Ralph and into Izaak, creating an echo silhouette copy of the weapon in Izaak's hand. Ha! Now I copied your knife! Ralph: You can copy weapons? You should've copied the whip... Izaak: Oh...oh yeah. Haha... Ralph strikes Izaak's hand with the whip, as he drops the knife. Izaak looks at the knife that hit the floor, then suddenly collapses his body into a green soul orb and possesses the knife. Ralph: What?! Where did you go? Suddenly the switchblade on the floor begins levitating, then flies quickly at Ralph, stabbing him in the chest. Ow, cunt! Oh pardon me, didn't mean to swear... He causes the hole in his chest to erupt a powerful pressurised blood jet that blasts the knife away and into a wall, breaking it and forcing Izaak's body to jump out of it, hitting the floor. There you are. That's a nice trick. Are you some type of ghost? Possessing an object? Izaak: N-not exactly... He aimed his leg at a crashed car, then kicked forward at Ralph, sending the car flying through the air towards him with PK. Ralph is surprised and tries to stab himself to produce more blood in time, but he wasn't fast enough and gets hit by the car, the both of them being flung through the air and crashing into a building opposite the street. WOO! In the mean time, Kurenai's fight with Will intensified. Will's claws had turned into a flaming greatsword, while Kurenai had turned to dual-wielding. In his right hand, he held a thick-bladed, single-edged greatsword with a dark silver blade that featured intricately carved hell runes and various red details. In his left hand, he held the Katana. Will's greatsword clashed with Kurenai's, sparks flying as the Ifrit possessing Will grappled with a phantom manifestation of Kurenai's inner demon. Ifrit: As expected of Akuryou's spawn... You truly are powerful... Will: You know how to fight, good shit! Kurenai: Thanks... doesn't mean much coming from you though... He pushed them both back and proceeded to spin around, using both his swords to slash at them both as his demonic projection grabbed Ifrit and slammed it into the ground. Back to Atlas Kyle: You’re going to lose kid. Atlas was pushing the car off of him and finally pushed it off then kicked it at Kyle as it slid along the ground, but not very fast. Kyle ran at it, taking his shield off of his back and swung upward at the car, sending it flying at Atlas. He simply moved backwards and did several backflips to dodge the car which landed in the spot he was standing on. He then sprinted around the car and at Kyle and lunged at him doing a superman punch which Kyle blocked with his shield. The force of the punch made him stagger back a little, and when Atlas finished the attack and landed in the ground, he continued his melee assault forcing Kyle to move backwards, block attacks and dodge attacks. Atlas: You were saying???!!!!! He smiled and reached down onto the street to grab a manhole out of the ground, spin and swing it at Kyle’s shield. He then fired several lightning blasts at his shield which made him get on one knee from the shock of the attack. That was when Atlas delivered a flying knee kick at him and sent him flying down the road with a loud crack. Atlas darted at Kyle who was recovering and holstered his shield onto his back once more. He got into a stance as Atlas attacked him with many quick attacks. Kyle tanked most of these attacks then spun and kicked Atlas in the leg, which made him get down on the ground. Atlas held up one hand as his palm glowed arctic blue and a thick lightning blast engulfed Kyle’s body as he flew down the street; his body and exoskeleton armor smoking. Once he landed he got up, staggering and Atlas sprinted at him, jumping and spinning to attack with a flying 540 tornado kick. Kyle simply grabbed his leg and spun around throwing him with immense force into a Kids’ Toy Store a block away at corner. Kyle: We’re equal fighters. Where’d you learn your moves? He walked regularly to the Toy Store a block away. Imagine the camera zooming into the Toy Store. Atlas is in the dark Toy Store, having absorbed electricity from the empty store, laid in a pile of Toys as he turns on his stomach spitting and pushing his body off the ground. He stops midway looking at a few toys ahead of him and smirks as his eyes glow bright red and lighting emits from his arms. Now the camera zooms back out to Kyle as he is close to the store. To Kyle’s surprise, a deformed tall monster runs out of the store, roaring. He acts accordingly and squints, pulling his shield off of his back, hurling it with intense force at the monster’s chest. The shield burrows deep within its chest, stopping it from moving. Kyle runs at the monster and jumps in the air, noticing that the monster is mashed up and constructed simply from children's’ toys. He lands on its shoulders and repeatedly strikes the monster’s head from both directions until the head shatters, falling to the ground. Kyle does a backflip off and onto the ground and the monster falls to its knees. Before Kyle can use his mind to retrieve his shield, Atlas’s body soars over the monster’s headless body and descends down to Kyle and uses both fists locked together to do a downward “sledgehammer” attack. Kyle kneels due to the force of attack and blood splatters onto the ground. He quickly gets on his feet and looks up to Atlas, but he already strikes him with a heavy left hook and a heavy right hook then a heavy left uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying back into a coffee shop store across the street. Atlas: Heh. He walks towards the empty coffee shop as there a mess in there and Atlas cannot see in. That is also due to how far away he is. Suddenly a bullet flies at him but he manages to notice it and turn his body so that the bullet flies past his body and at the monster behind him. After a few seconds the monster explodes and Atlas’s eyes widen. The shield that was burrowed in be monster’s chest flies out and slides along the ground. Atlas grabs it, puts it on and spins, deflecting another explosive, hitting it into the air above him. It explodes and while Atlas admires the explosion, he starts to get pulled by the shield into the coffee shop. Though, he manages to stop his attraction towards Kyle as he plants his foot along a vertical metal hinge in the entrance of the shop that is still intact. AGGHHH!!! Kyle: Give… me.. my… SHIELD!!! Atlas is refusing the let go as the strap of the shield is around his arm, so Kyle launches himself out of the store at Atlas, tackling him and send their bodies both down the street once more, as they skid along the ground. The shield slides past Atlas and Kyle darts at, grabs it and turns towards Atlas as he sprints at Kyle. Atlas: I’ll still stomp you with your little shield. He smiles and laughs as he engages in more hand to hand with Kyle, but he hits Atlas in the stomach with the shield on his left arm, punches him up in the chin to make him stagger back and then spins and kicks him off his feet, making him faceplant. Atlas coughs and has a look of struggle on his face and he jumps to his feet. His feeling of comeback was soon short lived as Kyle is two inches away from him and swings his shield right into Atlas’s face, making his body soar away with immense force. Atlas yelled at the pain and his body flew through the corner concrete foundation of the Toy Store. His body was still soaring but Kyle did not let up. Kyle: You’re mine... Despite throwing Atlas and considerably damaging him, he sprinted at Atlas’s soaring body and before he landed on the ground, he tackled him with huge force, making Atlas growl in pain. He tackled and charged his body into an abandoned bus, slightly severing it. He let go of Atlas’s limp body and backed up as he watched his body roll to the ground, and saw him breathing heavily, trying to move. Atlas: D-Dammit… He tried getting up, staggering a little and trying to get to Kyle. Though, he simply runs at him, grabs his leg and throws him against the ground. Atlas groans and Kyle throws him upwards high into the air towards a skyscraper’s window. Atlas sees a chance in this and as his ascension slows, he clings to the window with slight magnetism, only for a second. His eyes glow arctic blue and his body charge with immense lightning, as his facial expression turned into a rare expression, angry. His arms glow completely blue, as he looks down at a confused Kyle; so he screams and launches down at Kyle, creating a small shockwave from the force, shattering the surrounding windows he was clinging on. As his body zoomed down at Kyle, he cocked back his right arm, as most of the lightning coated that arm. Kyle looked alarmed as he quickly called his shield to his left arm and it was just in time as Atlas angrily jabbed his arm straight down at his shield when he arrived at Kyle. The collision between the highly electrified fist and shield resulted in a tremendous quake among the ground and a shockwave that not only shattered the shield but the windows and car windows all around them, up to two blocks away. But it did not stop there, as Atlas’s momentum carried him and Kyle across a city block, into another store that then gets demolished by their bodies crashing in. Kyle: O-Ow… My shield… He staggered to get up as his exoskeleton still protected him or else he probably would’ve died from force of the punch. Atlas too got up, bloody and woozy from fight. Kyle simply staggered back into a wall and Atlas stood there, catching his breath. It was quiet and Kyle started chuckling, which strangely made Atlas start chuckling. Not soon after their chuckling turned into laughter with mild groaning in between from Atlas. That was a great fight kid… Atlas: Yea… They were quiet once more. Kyle: I can tell, by the way you battle. You somewhat agree with our viewpoint on this whole thing. You just love fighting, like me. Atlas: He was quiet as he looked at Kyle across the demolished store. He simply looked down and sat down on the floor. While Atlas fought Kyle, Kurenai had been holding off Ifrit and Will with his two swords. Will: You're pretty good, what's your name...? He had his sword impaled in the ground and was leaning against it as the Ifrit shadow behind him was slouched over, tired. Ifrit: Defeated by the son of Akuryou... as expected of the son of someone with such power and influence in Hell... Kurenai: The name's Kurenai... Kurenai Weiß. Will: Ku-, what? Ifrit: I see... If I begged for mercy, would you grant it? Kurenai: Hm... Hand over your soul, and I'll let you go. Will: WHAT?! Ifrit: Hm... Very well... The Ifrit Shadow floated towards Kurenai, separating from Will's shadow, before turning into an orb of red energy that Kurenai grabbed. Kurenai: Oh, you thought I was talking to you this whole time. Nah, man. You were possessed by a demon. Kurenai's right, demonic arm glowed before absorbing the orb... then spontaneously combusting and producing an incredibly large amount of fire before it flowed into his palm and took the shape of a demonic, double-edged greatsword with an eye in the center of the hilt, a dark silver blade, and red energy pulsing throughout it. It's named Ifrit, and it's not gonna bother you anymore. Will: The fu- Before he could finish his sentence... Izaak came flying past Kurenai covered in blood, and landed on Will at a blinding speed, crashing them both into a wall. Will's head was accidentally bashed into the wall, knocking him out but Izaak used Will's body to cushion his impact. He was blasted away by Ralph's blood attack, and was stunned, trying to recover. Izaak: It's okay guys, I got this... Izaak ran away towards Ralph who was standing in the street breathing heavily. Ralph: More? Fine. He cut his own palm with his switchblade and formed a huge blood sword in his hand then swung it at Izaak who ducked in time to dodge, sliding over to Ralph. Izaak aimed his hand and blasted Ralph with a psychokinetic pulse, pushing him far away. Izaak then ran at Ralph who was recovering from the blast, causing several cars and objects in his path to hover around them. Izaak formed a staircase out of vehicles for him to run up to gain air then he jumped off the tower and charged his body with psychokinetic energy and slammed down on Ralph from above, crushing him into the floor. URG! Screw you, you couldn't do that earlier? Izaak: Just thought of it, actually. Izaak was now close to Ralph, who quickly slashed his chest with his knife, but Izaak grabbed the blade and accidently dragged it across Ralph's entire body, slicing his chest and back with a deep knife cut. Ralph screamed loudly as his body released a powerful wave of blood that threw Izaak away and splattered the area in blood before calming down. Ralph was now breathing very heavily and aggressively, his stance animalistic. He threw the blade to the side then dashed at Izaak, screeching and growling like a beast. Izaak screamed with fear as Ralph jumped him, biting deep into his own hand and forming a blood dagger. Ralph: DIE! He drived the dagger at Izaak's head, but the latter dodged quickly then placed two fingers on Ralph's chest, making him float off Izaak and hover suspended in the air. Izaak used his mind to attract the switchblade to his hand then ran at Ralph, jumping in the air towards him ready to stab. Ralph shot out a pressurised blood jet from his body that shot Izaak and penetrated his shoulder, causing him to scream violently. The momentum from Izaak's jump sent him into Ralph's body as he tackled him. Ralph tried to grab Izaak's face but he reacted by jamming the switchblade into his hand. Izaak: Sorry! *I'm bleeding, crap. Wait, he can't manipulate my blood? Only his own?* Ralph built up a powerful blood stream in his palm and broke the knife as he shot it away with blood, aiming for Izaak's head. Izaak quickly grabbed Ralph's arm and maneuvered it away, slicing a nearby building instead. Izaak punched Ralph's face, hard enough to crack the concrete underneath due to his PK. Ralph roared then grabbed Izaak, turning him over so that now Ralph was ontop of Izaak, then began punching his head while screaming, blood leaking from his hands. Each punch became enhanced by blood and started bruising Izaak's face, so he quickly possessed Ralph and stopped the punches. Izaak made Ralph get off his body, then begin punching himself. The possessed Ralph then rammed himself into a wall, continuing to harm himself under Izaak's control. Izaak forced Ralph to bash his head in the wall hard enough to stun him, but also throwing Izaak back into his own body. Izaak in his own body got up from the floor then ran at the stunned Ralph who was growling to himself. Izaak's body shivered and he breathed out cool air, then he clapped at the air, freezing the wound in Ralph's chest and thus freezing his blood. Ralph's body stiffened as he stared at Izaak, trying to get a word out. Ralph: You... Will... Lose... Eventually... Izaak: No, I will never lose, not if I have the power to stop villains like you, and to protect those I need. Ralph: I am not... A VILLAIN! Ralph's blood unfroze as he lunged at Izaak, who dodged as Ralph hit the floor. I have not lost this fight, people crave freedom. It's in their blood. Even you, you're not a registered hero, you're a vigilante. Like me. You don't need people telling you what to do. I certainly don't, I've been working in an office for nearly thirty years, it took me three decades to realise how fragile the shadow of authority was. Everyone hid under it, not realising that it only took a simple flame to ruin it all, and toss everyone into the light... To break free from "order". I am not the only one who has realised this, and I'm certainly not the only one who'll do something about it. Just wait, false hero, you'll come to see the people voluntarily snatch back their freedom and transform this society into something better. Nothing you cling to will survive, and because of your ignorance you and everyone you love will be burnt alive by their flames, child. At these words, Izaak was enraged, and growled, charging up his leg as dust floated around it. He kicked Ralph, sending him flying with a powerful shockwave, through a building and the building behind it, as only his scream was left behind. Izaak: *He's wrong, no one will touch this city, corrupt it like him. And no one will lay a hand on my mother...* The surrounding rioters looked in shock, and backed away, some returning to their homes while others watched the aftermath. Back to Jack Jack had tackled Lilith into the ground, trying to punch her face in, she screamed at him, knocking him off of her and into a construction site. She flew after him, trying to locate him, releasing low level screams to use as echolocation, until she noticed the crane at the site was missing its chain and hook. She finally found Jack who was using the crane's chain and hook as a makeshift flail, hitting her with it so hard she was knocked back into the main fight as some rioters saw her in the crater she landed. Jack swung to wherver she landed and he noticed her coughing up some blood, the excessive use of her scream and the fight with Jack somewhat damaged her vocal chords, he darkly chuckled, when she heard him, she had a fearful and desperate look. Lilith: I- I surrender! Jack: Surrender? '''His deep and monstrous voice questioned '''Sweetheart, the law gave that chance already, I don't think jail would suit a sweet little thing like you... '''He approached her slowly, she frantically started crawling away, her hips, her spine, damaged, her clawed fingers managed to help her get out of the crater. She was clawing her way to safety, no one was there to really help her. It was until she saw a car landed in front of her, just mere inches away from landing on her broken self.' Lilith: Please, if you're anything like the first Vendetta, hear me out! 'She cried out, as she was backed into the car by the monstrous Vendetta 'I can tell you things about those villains he never caught, that group he failed to bring down, please! 'Jack stops, tilting his head in curiosity 'T-They have a contact, he's in one of those special prisons, if you let me live, I'll tell you which one! 'He grabs her, holding her head, his clawed fingers hurting her, but not doing damage. He looked into her mind, seeing a man in some special suit, whose face was scarred up to the point of looking skeletal in appearance. ''' Jack: No need, considering your intentions of bringing down government. And not caring who gets in your way, I should set you as an example, to anyone who thinks this is a good idea. '''He then punched her hard in the throat, damaging her vocal chords to the point of not being able to speak. He then made a peace sign with his fingers, taunting her, as he pointed both fingers at both her eyes, pulling his hand back, intending to blind her grinning at the fear in her eyes that woud be gone.' Atlas: Hey there buddy... It's time to stop. 'He put his hand on Jack's shoulder as he could see that Atlas had a ripped shirt, bloody body and black eye. 'We've all defeated our enemies... It's not best to kill them. They're still heroes after all. Jack: ''Heroes? This bitch and her friends are whining about the shitty treatment, their income, and lack of acknowledgement. They wont care about how many bodies they'll have to step on, they don't want to be respected at this point, they want to be feared. And not the kind they'd use as a weapon to crime, but to all. Doesn't sound like a hero at all... '''As if he was ignoring the hand on his shoulder, his fingers were gettng closer go her eyes, as if not caring that Atlas was there to see him.' Atlas: 'He increased the strength in his arm to not let Jack's arm move forward. 'Look Jack, I get it, I just fought her teammate, Kyle. I...I understand where they come from, after having a talk with him... Killing her won't do help at all, I understand that they've caused all this chaos, but you've gotta be better than them. 'He stared at Jack as he stared at Lillith. ''' Jack: He was silent, almost as if Atlas has gotten to him '''At least let me take the eyes... '''The fingers extended and started covering her face, she tried to wriggle away and close her eyes tight. Atlas: Stop... He tugged forcefully causing his arms to be pulled back, then held down Jack's arm and grabbed him by the face, pushing it into the ground as he let Lillith go. She crawled back in fear and Atlas sighed. ''Let's just go, she's not worth it. I let Kyle go after we spoke. He only wanted to see things change and get better. Jack: ''He grunts a bit and watched her fly towards the nearest authorities to turn herself in If this bites me in the ass some day, know that we'll have more than words, now let go of my arm! He growled out Atlas: Whew.. He lets go as Jack sits on the ground and Atlas squats, smiling at him. He stands up, as his eyes glow gold and gold lightning sparks around his body, healing him. ''Let's go to Izaak and Krim. ''Him and Jack ran towards the two as they were speaking. ''Hey guys, it's done. They're defeated. ''Izaak was a lot paler and skinnier now than before the fight, he had a high Macabre level. In the background the others notice an unconscious Ralph tied up with wire. Izaak: Yeah... That... wasn't hard. Heh, the police should be here any moment, and we're not registered heroes. We should go, see how this blows over in news. Jack: Yeah, so tavern? I need a fucking drink. He seemed irritated. Kurenai: Funny story, actually. Kurenai inspected his greatsword before absorbing it into his demonic arm. I accidentally burned the place down in my fight, and then all the over-proof booze caught fire and now it's a mess. Then Ifrit absorbed the fire to get stronger, and bad shit happened. Point is, place is ruined and it'll have to be rebuilt. We're gonna have to hangout elsewhere for the time being. Atlas: Yeah dude, you're right... Crap. Well I live with my little brother, so I don't think it'll be a good idea. Anyone else? Izaak: Uh, I live with my mum, so nah. But my apartment building, I own it, magically. Any threat that enters I'll be able to see. It's a good place to stay safe and hangout. We could chip in for a room together, hopefully until the Tavern is rebuilt, if it ever is... Atlas: Not a bad idea! He stretches as his body is still slowly healing. ''Why don't we get goin' then. ''His car drives out of an alleyway slowly and finally comes to him. ''Not a bad improvement I made... ''He gets in the car, sighing and driving next to the bunch to get in his car. ''Krim, find your motorcycle and follow me, since Izaak knows the directions. ''Izaak and Jack get in the car with Atlas as he rides off, his motor howling. Kurenai teleports to his bike and hops on, riding off and following the car while occasionally pulling a wheelie because fuck it. January 25th, 2201 They reach Izaak's apartment building and pay for a room together. Over the next few hours, the guys add some stuff to their room to keep it nice, and hangout there together. Kurenai arranges with his boss to use the Tavern's insurance to rebuild it, while the others chill in their room after school. Krim provides them drinks, and it has been a couple days since the rioters' defeat. The group was at their apartment currently, after school. They had finished their studies or homework and were relaxing. Izaak: Watching the news Huh, apparently there's no word yet from the director of the Hero Registration Department. The riot leaders must've scared him hehe. Jack: Maybe it has to do with the fact they had some of the big guns at the riot... He sounded sarcastic in tone. Atlas: As he’s playing a video game on his phone. I think the riot leaders scared ‘em too. Under his breath. Hopefully he doesn’t show up for a while... dick... He motions over to Krim without looking. Hey, can I get a drink man? Kurenai: More Merlot? Kurenai headed to the fridge to grab something to drink for everyone. Atlas: Haha, yeah. He remembers what Kurenai said about his family when talking to Jack. ''So are your sisters hunting you or something? Or are they just evil-destroy the world type siblings? ''He lightly joked. Kurenai: I mean, when your parents are brutally slaughtered by an armada of demons straight from hell right in front of your eyes when you're like... 10 years old? Shit changes in you, man. My sisters fucking split. Older sister went to gather some angelic artifacts or something. Younger sister sought out my father's equipment that was scattered when they murdered him. He set the wine down on the table next to Atlas as he cracks open a beer. They're hunting for the weapons my family used in the past because... I guess they want to avenge them? Honestly, I don't give a damn about any of that. Past is the past, and I've got my own future ahead of me. Then again, my sisters are probably gonna come back to reap my soul for its power or some shit... He took a sip of his beer and looked out the window. Atlas: H-Holy crap Krim. How do you live with them knowing they can come back and kill you at any second? He takes the glass of wine and nods, thanking Krim and sipping it. You better get more weapons soon! Also I got your back, you seem pretty skilled... Might wanna battle you sometime... Kurenai: I just drown it out with music and alcohol. That guy I fought a couple days back was possessed by a demon. I subjugated the demon, and now I have this. Kurenai held out his right arm, turning it into its demonic form as the flaming greatsword appeared in his hand. This is a thing. My father had this ability, too. If he defeated a demon, he'd turn it into a weapon to use. Some say he had so many weapons, he had a giant vault filled with various Devil Arms. Devil Arms being weapons made from demon souls. Sometimes, literal demonic arms. Atlas: That’s so sick mate! Wait, can other people other than demons wield these weapons that you transform? And what can it do? Shoot lasers? He inspected it. Kurenai: Not sure. Never done this before, so I don't know the specifics. My father could pass his weapons around to other Demons, but nothing about giving it to humans. As for the sword itself... Considering it's a fire-based weapon, I'm pretty sure it's got fire powers of some kind. Kurenai returned the sword to his hand to avoid burning down the apartment. Atlas: W-Well that’ll be fun to discover! Hey, I can shoot lightning so I guess that’s cool. Maybe we can discover combo attacks! Like you make a giant sword and I channel lightning through it... Or He rambled on a good minute about powers and stuff, feeling excited and imaginative. Kurenai: We'll try it out eventually, Atlas. He chuckled as Atlas rambled on before taking a sip of his beer. On the news, Jack was watching intently as the reporter then talked about how Lilith, the riot leader he fought, was the only one of the riot leaders to turn themselves in. They then talked about the injuries she suffered by the hands of Vendetta, Jack. Jack: *She had it coming. You're not a monster, she deserved worse, she wasn't letting anyone stand in her way...* He was mentally musing to himself, as he could remember the fear in her eyes. Until he heard the News Reporter continue. News Reporter: Now that leaves the question for this new Vendetta: Bad as the old one, or Worse? We'll leave that up to you... The reporter had a cheeky smirk, which made Jack's eyebrows furrow into a glare. Jack: Bull fucking shit! He exclaimed. Izaak: Damn, dude. Better fix your rep before it's too late. That was a crazy day... Had to pull Ralph's unconscious body to the police, it's lucky he didn't wake up... I doubt he could, after that kick! He smiled proudly, changing the news channel as it showed another news channel reporting something involving the Hero Registration Department. Holy crap guys, look! News Station: And in recent findings, the director of the governmental Hero Registration Department, Joseph Burrows, has been found dead in his apartment after two weeks of absence. The victim was heavily scarred and mutilated, resulting in forensics struggling to identify his body until late last night. It is believed his murder was linked to the murders of several CPD officers that have been reported in the past few weeks, which was confessed by one of the instigators to the recent Hero Riots. Izaak: Wow, they killed a lot of people... Glad they're behind bars now. News Station: Recently, officials have been debating whether or not to take action against the large clusters of metahumans that populate the city, resulting from the recent riots of former registered heroes. In fact, a court date has been scheduled to discuss the current state of the Hero Registration Department, and whether the law has been effective, or has caused more damage than it's worth. Can we be looking at an abolishment of the Hero Registration Act, active since 2155? Izaak lowers the volume then sighs. Izaak: This stupid riot is causing so much backlash... Imagine, no more heroes? Does this mean no more hero courses in college? Jack: I say good riddance. He noticed the looks he was receiving ''I don't mean that I'm okay with Burrows dying, Jesus Christ... Not every hero needs to sign up... Atlas: What? ''He stopped and turned ''What is the world going to do without heroes then? ''He thought and smiled to himself Izaak: I guess the public will turn to unregistered heroes for protection... Just watch how the government will say law enforcement will be done by regular officers from now on. Like that helped, ever... Atlas: He stands up and walks around the room, thinking out loud. ''Well there a lot of unregistered heroes who haven't been able to publicly practice with their powers so they might not be able to properly protect the citizens! Plus to gain the trust of the citizens as well... ''He walked over to the T.V. and stared. ''What if... we became self-governing heroes? ''He turned toward everyone. ''Like... a group? Like, we could help so many people if we were on the same team or something. Kurenai: If we form a team, we'll need a name... Atlas: Yeah, he's right... What'll it be guys? Form a team? I think we can handle this ourselves... New and inexperienced villains will start to come out as well. It's gonna be pretty chaotic... ''He started chuckling as he finished the sentence. '' Izaak: A team? Of superheroes? I mean, with all the registered heroes gone... And they're thinking about abolishing the law... People need someone to protect them, to look up to, to rely on. That can't be us, can it? We can't do the same job as the previous guys did. You want us to be like the classic heroes, that never had registration? That's some big legacies to carry... Atlas: Why can't we? With all of these new metas coming out, we can gain allies and build up a team to help the world. ''He started walking around again. ''We shouldn't have a paycheck equal to how much heroing a person does. It's either get paid a lot or not at all. Otherwise, being a superhero should be something that everyone can do; and anyone can be a hero. ''He looked at everyone. ''We can do this. ''He clenched his fist and looked at it, smiling. ''It'll be so much fun too guys. Don't see it as a job, but a hobby. You can still continue your daily life, but we could meet somewhere and chill together as well as carry out missions or something. When fighting with you all, I noticed you guys like doing this, being a hero, using your powers. With the hiring system gone, it's free game. It's ''all ''free. Whaddya say? Izaak: The registration system scared me from being a hero. Signing up was too much commitment, and was too time consuming. I wasn't looking for a job. Maybe... Maybe if we be heroes now, the cops won't chase us, slapping us with vigilantism. I think it could be done. I watched a tonne of cartoons about the old guys, they made it look doable. Alright. Let's do this. Let's be heroes. As a team. Krim? Jack? Think we can carry these lost legacies together? ''Izaak and Atlas looked towards Kurenai and Jack. '' Jack: Dude. ''He suited up to remind everyone he was the new Vendetta whilst gesturing himself ''I already am a legacy... Kurenai: My father's legacy... one of destruction and war... I'll make my own legacy, and prove that not all demons are evil... ''He clenched his demon fist as it glowed in response to his resolve. Jack: Destruction and War is neutra, as in Old Man claimed he met a guy who could grow in size, but he was still a hero...mostly. Atlas: Hell yeah!!!! We’re the fuckin’ Legacies!!!!! He jumped around tackling his friends in excitement and punched his fist in the air. And with this statement, the Legacies were now born. ---- Next Issue: Legacies: Issue 3 Category:Legacies